Quando a Morte bate à porta
by Kah Yumi
Summary: ONESHOT. Estava tudo a mesma merda, sem chances de progresso, até que Kagura recebe uma visita inesperada.


**Desclaimer:** Todos os personagens citados no anime/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. História de minha total autoria.

**Sinopse: **Estava tudo a mesma merda, sem chances de progresso, até que Kagura recebe uma visita inesperada.

* * *

><p><strong>Quando a Morte bate à porta<strong>

O relógio acabava de mover os seus ponteiros para informar que eram três da madrugada quando Kagura escuta algo pesado chocar-se contra a porta de seu apartamento.

– Entra! – berrou ainda deitada no sofá da sala. Não se importava realmente com quem ou o que se encontrava do lado de fora, mas ainda lhe restava um vestígio de curiosidade pelo o que se passava no mundo. Então se sentou a tempo de observar uma cena cômica: alguém, aparentemente, inteiramente vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés, literalmente, entrava mancando pela porta enquanto massageava o alto da cabeça coberta por um capuz. Kagura não precisou pensar muito para entender o que havia acontecido. Aquele ser estranho e visivelmente atrapalhado provavelmente havia tropeçado na barra daquela vestimenta tão comprida e caído de cabeça contra a porta de madeira.

– Hmm... – começou Kagura no ímpeto de chamar atenção daquele que resmungava sem parar ajeitando as vestes. Funcionou. Rapidamente ele... Ela... Aquilo... O que seja... Empertigou-se, mantendo-se de costas para a morena. – Olá.

Parecia que a criatura estava juntando fôlego ou coragem, e só depois de alguns segundos é que se virou. Encarou a mulher sentada desleixadamente no sofá. Kagura só pode ver um par de olhos amarelos aonde deveria estar uma cabeça. Era muito estranho um capuz ser capaz de fazer tamanha sombra sob um rosto, tornando-o uma massa densa e negra, como se a própria escuridão estivesse vestida ali na sua frente.

A forma humanóide deslocou-se suavemente até a poltrona de frente para ela. Trajava o que parecia ser um vestido todo muito largo e grande, as mangas eram compridas e não deixavam as mãos à mostra, também não se podiam ver os pés. O tecido, por sua vez, era curioso, não parecia sólido, nem líquido e nem gasoso, uma mistura dos três estados parecia ser a melhor descrição.

Eles... Elas... Os dois, ou duas... Ficaram se avaliando por um longo tempo. Kagura estava interessada na situação, fato que não ocorria há muito tempo. O mesmo não se podia dizer da figura sentada na poltrona bege meio bamba, era visível nos olhos caídos o tédio que sentia, ainda mais quando repousou a cabeça em uma das mãos (sim, definitivamente aquilo que saia da manga se parecia com uma mão, com luvas negras, mas ainda assim uma mão bem magra e de dedos compridos).

– Já pode continuar a fazer aquilo que fazia... – uma voz grave e arrastada se fez ouvir. É muito estranho ouvir vozes e não ver lábios se moverem, foi o que pensou Kagura.

– Sabe, acho que você devia ao menos dizer o seu nome, ou sei lá. – ela instintivamente levou uma das mãos ao coque despojado, suas unhas vermelhas contrastando com o preto de seus cabelos.

– Acredite, não vai querer saber.

– Ah, não fode. Diz logo.

Parecia uma disputa para ver quem conseguia manter por mais tempo um diálogo com a voz arrastada e sem mudança de tom. Depois de um silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo ranger das molas do sofá, onde Kagura voltara a se recostar, o ser desconhecido se pronunciou.

– Sou o Morte.

– Ah claro, a dona Morte veio me visitar. Gostaria de um cafezinho? Um chá? – escorria sarcasmo dos lábios avermelhados da morena, ser irônica era um de seus passatempos favoritos por sinal.

– Não percebeu o artigo masculino frente ao meu nome? Normalmente se usa "o" quando o substantivo que o sucede é masculino... Sabe, quando se refere a um macho...

– Entendi, senhor Morte. – ela indicou aspas com os dedos quando foi se referir a ele. Estava descrente sobre a figura largada a sua frente ser realmente a tão temível Morte, ceifadora de almas. No caso, o ser sobrenatural afirmar ser macho era ainda mais desafiador a mente.

– Não acredita que existo, Kagura? Acha que sou fruto do uso de suas drogas? – ela riu.

– É, você poderia ser mesmo uma alucinação! Mas hoje eu não usei nada, acredite se quiser. – deu uma piscadela. – E como sabe meu nome?

– Sei o seu nome, dos seus pais, de mais da metade da sua família... Das suas amiguinhas de trabalho, do seu chefinho. Quer que eu descreva o modo como sua mãe morreu cheirando umas? Ou como a sua prima Kanna arranjou umas cordas para dar um fim na vida? – as feições do rosto da mulher se enrijeceram, se ela estava acreditando ou não Morte não sabia, mas era evidente que os comentários não a agradaram. – Não fui eu quem me encarreguei delas, Kagura. Sabe, há várias 'Mortes' trabalhando por ai. Mas é sempre com uma dessas que a gente desprende uma alma do corpo. – e com a mão que não estava encarregada de acomodar a cabeça, Morte materializou uma imensa foice.

Verdade era que a mulher não havia se drogado no dia em questão, mas bebera inúmeras doses de uma bebida barata. Conseguira, portanto, o que queria: ficar de porre. Talvez isso tenha influenciado a sua opinião sobre a identidade daquele que se sentava a sua frente. Por um momento ela se calou, concentrando-se em dissolver a imagem de sua amável prima com uma corda amarrada ao pescoço e ao ventilador de teto, o corpo pálido oscilando levemente no centro da sala de estar. No mundo, a única pessoa por quem Kagura nutrira sentimentos positivos era aquela garota que crescera, assim como ela, em um lugar perverso e injusto.

– Veio me buscar então? – perguntou em tom natural, elevando as sobrancelhas.

– Na verdade, só faltava você tomar mais um desses comprimidos ai que o meu trabalho ia começar... Mas como ocorreu um pequeno incidente...

– Pequeno incidente? – a mulher gargalhou com vontade. – Quer dizer do seu tombo? Da sua cabeçada grotesca contra a porta? – continuou. Debochar fazia parte de seus _hobbies_ também. – Realmente, corta um pedaço disso ai! Olha o tamanho desse vestido! – Kagura ria com gosto e Morte apenas observava, os olhos amarelos piscavam vagarosamente e mostravam-se cansados.

– Dá pra você tomar logo essa porcaria para eu ir embora? – perguntou notando que a crise de riso da mulher tardaria a acabar se ele não interrompesse. A morena afastou as lágrimas de riso dos olhos manchados de maquiagem com as costas das mãos. Depois analisou o frasco em sua mão, ainda restavam alguns comprimidos dentro dele. Ela deixou que ele rolasse em sua palma.

– Sabe, não me lembro para que serve esse remédio... – confessou intrigada. – Deve ser para dor de cabeça ou qualquer outra dor, talvez um calmante... Tenho tomado vários desses ultimamente... A vida não é fácil, Dona Morte.

– Realmente... Nada fácil. – resmungou, trocando de mão para apoiar a cabeça.

– Prostituta, drogada, endividada... Isso sim é estar na merda. – ainda olhando para o frasco alaranjado ela disse mais para si mesma do que para o outro. – Às vezes eu penso em cair fora de uma vez, sabe? Suicídio mesmo...

– Por favor, vá em frente! – incentivou Morte que até se sentou mais animado na poltrona na expectativa de acabar logo com aquilo, mas para a sua infelicidade Kagura mal escutou o que disse.

– Igual a Kanna. Mas acho que nós não nós encontraremos novamente... Quero dizer, ela deve ter ido para um lugar bom.

Refletiu comparando as vidas de ambas. A prima sempre foi uma perfeita vítima da sujeira do mundo, nunca pode fazer muita coisa por si própria. Cedeu. Desistiu. Morreu ainda pura. Mas Kagura resolveu seguir outro caminho, há anos se jogou de cabeça naquele mundo que tanto odiava, repleto de vícios e criminalidade. Tinha planos de dar a volta por cima, mas todo aquele lixo impregna na alma de tal forma que escapar daquele submundo torna-se quase impossível. Fica então mais fácil, menos doloroso, esquecer que um dia teve a oportunidade de seguir um outro rumo. Mas ainda havia momentos como aquele dia, que a podridão despencava sobre seus ombros, a realidade pulava aos olhos e a desgraça lhe esbofeteava a cara.

– Essa vida é uma merda... Ia ser mais fácil juntar um dinheiro se não fosse esse maldito pó... – ela começou a se exaltar. – Olha todo esse lixo! Esse apartamento caindo aos pedaços! Essa avenida imunda! Aquelas vadias dando a bunda por uns trocados!

– Realmente, esse apartamento é um horror. Podia dar uma geralzinha nele... – Morte observou ao seu redor. O lugar era escuro, sujo e desarrumado. A pintura das paredes estava encardida, a mobília era antiga, a madeira do chão estava carcomida. O lugar era minúsculo, além da sala deveria ter apenas mais um quarto, banheiro e cozinha.

– Cansei disso tudo. Essa não é a vidinha que eu sonhei para mim. Tudo seria mais fácil se não fosse também pelo filho da puta do Naraku! Aquele canalha! – a raiva pulsava em cada célula de seu corpo, estava estampada no rosto vermelho, nos dentes e punhos serrados, nas lágrimas rasas nos olhos.

Naraku se autodenominava cafetão da região. Na verdade, ele não tinha real ligação com as prostitutas dali e só aparecia uma vez por mês. Mas ele tinha dinheiro e malícia, gerando consequentemente poder, trabalho sujo e subordinados mal caráter. Kagura, de uma hora para outra, depois de ser roubada em uma aposta, viu-se tendo de render certa quantia em dinheiro para dar a Naraku.

– Se eu pudesse... Juro que o esganaria, eu mataria...

– Tá, ta. Mas você não pode. Ele é o chefão da máfia. – Morte se levantou da poltrona, dessa vez, definitivamente, chamando atenção da mulher. – Agora, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, não posso ficar de conversa.

Os olhos castanho-avermelhados de Kagura percorreram a figura de cima a baixo. De fato, foram as únicas partes de seu corpo a se moverem voluntariamente. Ficou calada e estática. Sempre que se dava conta do universo hostil que pertencia, ela se tornava frágil, vulnerável. Nem mesmo conseguiu utilizar do sarcasmo.

– Então Kagura, o que vai ser? – a voz grave e calma preencheu o cômodo. – Se tomar mais um desses comprimidos seu corpo não suportará, e em segundos você morre. Sabe como é... Álcool e muitos remédios nunca combinaram muito bem. – Morte materializou novamente a sua imensa foice. A lâmina reluziu à luz. – Quer deixar esse mundo ou continuar nele?

* * *

><p><strong>Fim<strong>

* * *

><p>Faz algum tempo desde a minha última aparição aqui no FF.<p>

Um beijo para você que chegou até aqui, espero que tenha gostado, e mesmo que não tenha, obrigada por ler.

Espero reviews, qualquer crítica é bem vinda!


End file.
